


Odd Man Out

by LadyLibby



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, DEA Agent!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Javi needs to figure himself out, Love, Love Notes, Mutual Pining, Narcos - Freeform, Narcos Season 1, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Of the DEA team assigned to the Escobar case, you felt you had the most to prove. Murphy was the logical one, the rational voice cutting through the high stress of the job. Peña was renowned for his borderline illegal tactics, but they almost always got results. And then there’s you. You were the odd man out. Mostly because you weren’t a man.“You have to be ten times better than they are, two steps ahead at all times. Never falter. Don’t be what they expect you to be.” Ambassador Noonan had warned you on your first day at the embassy. “And Agent L/N?”“Yes ma’am?”She smiled slightly. “Call them on their bullshit.”“Yes ma’am.”
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy (Narcos), Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my American-ness with this story. I speak English and Italian, but not Spanish, so I asked Google for some help and the español is quite rough. Lo siento!

_ Brave men have a way of dying. But what of brave women?  _

Bogotà, Colombia - 1990

Life as a DEA Agent was synonymous with unpredictability–soaring victories followed by almost immediate crisis. Despite the ups and downs, certain patterns emerged. Certainty in the events and behaviors you knew would never change. 

For one thing, you were always the first to arrive in the mornings. 

Of the DEA team assigned to the Escobar case, you felt you had the most to prove. Murphy was the logical one, the rational voice cutting through the high stress of the job. Peña was renowned for his borderline illegal tactics, but they almost always got results. And then there’s you. You were the odd man out. Mostly because you weren’t a man. 

“You have to be ten times better than they are, two steps ahead at all times. Never falter. Don’t be what they expect you to be.” Ambassador Noonan had warned you on your first day at the embassy. “And Agent L/N?” 

“Yes ma’am?” 

She smiled slightly. “Call them on their bullshit.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

You smiled slightly to yourself as you set your bag down at your desk. You pulled out some files you’d taken home to study overnight, laying them out across the scratched wood. You sorted through a few papers, grabbing a few photos and notes to be added to the case board. 

“‘Mornin’” Murphy said, walking to his desk in the corner.

“Hey, Murphy.” You smiled. “Have a good night?” 

“Yeah,” He nodded at the board. “You get any rest at all?” 

“Some.” You shrugged. “I wanted to follow up on a lead.” 

Murphy shook his head. “I probably shouldn’t say this, but you work  _ too _ hard.”

“No such thing.” You argued. “I’m just doing my job.” 

“Murphy’s just saying that because you’re making him look bad.” True to form, Peña sauntered in last. 

“Shut up, asshole.” Murphy said, perching on the corner of his desk. 

Peña flopped down into his chair, leaning back with his arms crossed behind his head. His shirt was unbuttoned one button too low, and his hair ruffled in the same way it was every day. Absently, you wondered if it was as soft as it looked. You pushed away the impulse to run your hands through his brown hair, locking it away with a flare of shame. Peña was your partner. Your subconscious would do well to remember that. Besides, he would never go for you. Not in a million years.

You knew Javier Peña better than almost anyone. He was another certainty you’d become familiar with during your time in Colombia. He liked his coffee black. He drank more than was probably healthy, but you all had to find some way to handle the memories of what you’d seen and done. He was impulsive, confident, and abrasive. Around the embassy, he was known as “the Asshole.” But he was also one of the most dedicated, intelligent, and complex people you’d ever known. He could look at a person and understand what made them tick. That was partially why everyone hated him. He hid behind bravado and machismo, only letting those he trusted the most see the softer, caring man beneath. 

He also liked to have sex. A lot. With very beautiful, usually very broken women. He knew how to get what he wanted, and he was  _ very _ good at it, whether he was sleeping with a prostitute who happened to have intel on a narco or he was flirting with the secretary of the Records Office to get an American passport or a fake ID approved. Javier Peña was all too aware of his own attractiveness. 

But he never used it on you. He’d never tried to have sex with you, never even flirted outright. He was playful with you, sure, and he’d opened up to you in a way he’d never been able to with other women. But it was all as a friend. A partner. 

“A big group of Escobar’s men are going to Medellìn the day after tomorrow.” You said, tapping the map on the case board. “We need intel on what route they’ll take so Carrillo can–” 

“How do you know this?” Peña interrupted, leaning forward in his chair. 

“I have an informant.” You said. 

“Clearly.” Peña rolled his eyes. “Who?” 

“It’s a confidential informant.” You said, turning back to the board. “Wiretapping is our best shot at–” 

“Bullshit.” Peña interrupted again. “We’re your partners. Who’s the informant?” 

You looked to Murphy for backup. He shrugged, too curious to help you out. 

“Vanessa Santiago.” You admitted. 

Murphy threw his head back in a laugh. “See, Peña? You can get intel from your lady friends without sleeping with them.” 

“Who says I didn’t sleep with her?” 

Both men snapped to attention, jaws dropped and eyes wide. Murphy struggled to speak, resembling a fish out of water, gasping in foreign air. For the first time since you’d met him nearly three years before, Peña was speechless, staring at you like he’d never seen you before in his life. 

“You...you…?” Murphy stammered. 

“No! Of course not!” You finally broke. “I offered to find her a job in the US in exchange for the information. But oh my God, you should have seen the looks on your faces.” 

You laughed so hard you could barely breathe. 

“Working hard this morning, Agents?” The Ambassador poked her head in, an eyebrow arched. 

“Yes ma’am. Very.” You gasped, wiping a few tears of mirth from your eyes. 

Murphy couldn’t help but chuckle as Peña grumbled something about having work to do, getting up to arrange the wiretap. 

~

“We have a problem.” Peña’s familiar deep voice cut through your concentration.

You stood up, eyes struggling to focus on anything further than half a foot away. You worried absently that half-redacted documents would be imprinted behind your eyes forever. 

“We’re not getting anything from the wiretaps.” Peña said.

“Shit.” You pinched the bridge of your nose. “We’re running out of time.” 

“I know.” Murphy approached your desk.

“There is one other option…” Peña pursed his lips, looking away from you for a moment before turning back. 

You knew that look. “But you don’t like it.” 

“No, I don’t.” He said, “Some of the narcos will be at El Abrevadero tonight. Including Viper.” 

Escobar had a whole army at his fingertips. Among the top brass was Viper. In the inner circle, but a little less careful than the other. He was the perfect target. He was the key to the intel you needed for what would be the biggest hit against Escobar yet. 

“We think–” Murphy began. 

“ _ Murphy  _ thinks.” Peña corrected starting to pace beside your desk. 

“Fine.  _ I _ think our best shot is to send someone undercover to the restaurant and get the intel. I can’t go because I can’t talk to them and Peña–” 

“Has pissed off too many people in this country to go anywhere unrecognized.” You said. 

“Very funny.” Peña pulled a battered pack of cigarettes from his pocket, lighting one while Murphy continued. 

“You’re our best bet here, Y/N. You go in, maybe flirt a little–” Peña rolled his eyes at that, “–ask some subtle, well-aimed questions, and we’ve got our intel.” 

“You’ll wear a wire and we’ll be in a car around the corner if things go south.” Peña said. “Actually, I’m going to ask Carrillo to have backup ready in case–” 

“Don’t worry, Javi.” You put your hand on his arm, squeezing gently in reassurance. “I got this.” 

You walked past him, heading off to get ready. Peña followed you with his gaze, stony expression hiding the worry underneath. 

In an hour, it was go-time. 

“How do I look?” 

You took careful steps, trying not to wobble in the completely impractical high heels you were wearing. The whole outfit was decidedly un-you. Plunging neckline, tight and tiny skirt, generally 50% less fabric than you wore most days. 

Murphy whistled and then furrowed his brow. “Don’t tell Connie I did that.” 

You chuckled, turning to Peña. “I’m sure  _ you’re  _ loving this.” 

He tilted his head, gaze tracking slowly from your head to your toes and back up. You expected you’d feel like all the women who looked like this. All the women he’d turn back to look at when you walked down the street. You thought you’d feel like a piece of meat, an object for him to appraise and then toss aside. Instead his gaze was warm, soft and gentle. He settled on your eyes. Not for the first time, you were momentarily lost in the deep brown of his irises. 

“I prefer the pantsuits.” He said simply. 

You didn’t know how to respond. Your stomach flipped and your heartbeat sped up a bit at the unusual tenderness in his face. He wasn’t...no, he couldn’t be. 

“Is the wire set?” Murphy asked. 

You gently tapped your sternum where the small device was taped, concealed just below your strappy top. 

“All set.” 

Murphy checked his watch. “Time to go.”

El Abrevadero glowed red from the neon lights in the window, casting an appropriate atmosphere. The bar was hot and loud, half-naked bodies pressing up against each other, slicked in sweat and alcohol. You managed to hide your disgust as you scanned the room, looking for Viper. He sat at a more secluded table close to the bar, arms around two voluptuous women on either side. 

_ What a pig. _

Gathering your strength, you headed for the bar, adding a little sway to your hips. Ordering a drink, you leaned on the bar with your forearms, sticking your hips out backwards. Viper noticed you from his seat a few feet away. In your peripheral vision, you saw him lean over and whisper something to the narco next to him. The other man stood up, sauntering over to you. 

_ That was easy.  _ The thought filled you with a mixture of disgust and power. 

“Hola, chica bonita.” He said, leaning against the bar. “Te gusta divertirte?”

“Sì señor,” You batted your eyelashes. “Sabes dónde puedo encontrar algo?” 

“Justo aqui.” He gave you a sinister smile, gesturing for you to have a seat at the Viper’s table. 

Around the corner, Murphy and Peña listened to the conversation. Peña tried to focus on translating, but he barely heard the words. His mind was full of images of you, alone, surrounded by criminals. As Viper asked for your name and you gave your alias, he pictured the narco leaning too close. He pictured the forced smile on your face as you laughed at the Viper’s terrible jokes and asked benign questions that would slowly get him to open up. 

“Voy a hacer un viaje mañana con unos amigos,” Viper bragged, his voice getting louder as he got closer to the mic, bragging. “Lo planeé todo yo mismo, ya sabes.” 

“Cuéntame sobre eso, por favor.” You asked. “Me gusta escuchar tu voz.” 

They heard Viper press a wet kiss against your neck. Peña was out of the car and halfway to the bar’s front door before Viper could answer. 

“What the fuck–” Murphy jumped out of the car, yelling after his partner. “What did they say? Is she in danger? Peña!” 

Peña didn’t answer, he just barged right into the bar. He pushed people out of his way, barrelling straight for the Viper’s table. The Viper looked up lazily from where he’d been kissing your neck, hand still inching up your thigh. Your skin crawled and you felt like you might throw up, but he was about to give you everything you needed. Until Peña showed up. 

“Quién diablos eres tú?” Viper asked. 

“Su marido, gilipollas.” Peña spat. 

Peña tugged you away from Viper, pushing you behind him. Viper’s jaw ticked. This was it. He was going to shoot Peña. Your heart leapt into your chest at the terrifying possibility of losing him. You acted on adrenaline and instinct, desperate to diffuse the situation. You slid your hand across Peña’s chest, staying in character. You tried to push him towards the door, but he wouldn’t budge. He and Viper stared daggers at each other. You knew it was only a matter of seconds before one of the narcos recognized him and all chances of escape would be gone. 

“Lo siento, mi amor. Solo estabàmos jugando.” You said, voice low. “Llévame a casa.” 

Peña took your hand, gripping it tightly. He moved quickly and silently back through the crowd, keeping you close every step of the way. You looked back to see the other two women leaning towards Viper. You were already forgotten. 

Murphy stood by the car, gun drawn and confusion written all over his face. “What the hell happened in there?” 

What the hell had happened? You’d been about to get exactly what you needed when Peña came running in and nearly got you both killed. Frustration flowed through your veins, making your fingers itch. You yanked your hand from Peña’s grasp, turning on him in rage. 

“Qué demonios fue eso, Javier?” You shouted. “Acabas de arruinar toda la operación!” 

“Estabas en peligro!” Peña argued. 

“English, please!” Murphy stepped between you. 

“He ruined the fucking operation.” You said. “I had him. He was about to tell me everything. Then you came running in there like a fucking idiot and almost blew my cover.” 

“What the hell were you thinking, Peña?” Murphy squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. 

“You heard him, he was all over her. He was–I–” 

“You what, Javi?  _ What? _ ” You stepped closer, getting in his face. “You thought I couldn’t handle it. You thought I was going to mess it up. Well guess what, asshole, I did my job perfectly.  _ You _ fucked up.” 

For the second time that day, Javier Peña was speechless. The fire within him diminished, leaving him defeated and ashamed. He reached out to touch your arm, brow furrowed with guilt. You stepped back, crossing your arms in front of your chest. 

“Y/N, I–” 

“I don’t want to talk to you right now, Javi.” You said, pulling the microphone from your shirt and throwing at him. “Just take me home.” 

The car ride through the streets of Bogotà was silent. You could feel all the words Peña wanted to say, piling up in his throat. He stared straight at the road, knuckles white on the steering wheel. You tugged at the hem of your skirt, trying to pull it further down. You felt naked and used, desperate for a shower and the comfort of your bed. Murphy glanced between Peña and your reflection in the rearview mirror, gears turning in his head. 


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peña began to understand, with more than a little shame, how often he overlooked your value. Now that he was actually listening, not just hearing your words while he planned what to say next, he realized how fucking smart you really were. You found new leads faster than he could keep up with. You could strategize better than half the military personnel in the embassy. And you did it all without making anyone else feel overshadowed. You were a damn good DEA agent, and an even better human being. 
> 
> And he needed you to know it. 

You didn’t speak to Peña for two days. It felt strange, without the teasing and the easy conversation you normally shared. You nearly broke the silence countless times, when missing him almost overtook the anger. Almost. 

He’d fucked up. Badly. And he knew it. 

You kept your head down, pretending to be deeply ensconced in a conversation with Trujillo while Carrillo yelled at Peña. Murphy stood between them in case anyone tried to throw a punch. 

To his credit, Peña took his punishment honorably. He didn’t make excuses, he didn’t argue back. He acknowledged his mistake and apologized. Then he’d look over at you in time to see you look away, going back to pretending he wasn’t there. That was the hardest for him. He could disappoint the ambassador all day, have Carrillo yell at him for hours, he could even handle Murphy’s self-righteous monologues. 

But he couldn’t handle doing it all without you. 

The longer you ignored him, the more he realized how important you were. And that scared the shit out of him. He’d always been a loner, pushed all meaningful connections away. You’d slipped through somehow, filling the holes and the cracks of his shattered heart. He needed you, he wanted you, and he had no idea how to get you back. 

So of course, he had to make things worse. 

Murphy and Connie were taking you out for drinks under the guise of catching up outside of work. You knew they were just trying to take your mind off of him. You all lived in the same apartment building, so they came to pick you up. You were feeling pretty good as the three of you walked down the ground floor hallway, until you stopped in your tracks, a few feet away from Peña’s apartment. 

He leaned against the wall beside the door, a beautiful woman pressed between him and the plaster. He gripped her hips, kissing across her jaw and down her neck. She giggled, running her hands through his hair. She looked kind of like you. Just prettier. _Of course._

A sharp pang of jealousy pierced your heart. Your eyes stung as the woman looked up over his shoulder and noticed you. She smirked. 

“Javi...non estamos solos.” She giggled. 

He grumbled slightly, turning to see who had interrupted his fun. His eyes widened as he met your gaze. He stepped away from the woman like a child caught playing with something he shouldn’t. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt.” You said, unable to stop a tear from falling. 

His shoulders slumped at the hurt in your voice. “Y/N–” 

You didn’t stay to listen. You simply turned and ran back up the stairs and locked yourself in your apartment. Sure it was childish, and sure, you had no real reason to be upset at him with another woman, but here you were. You just wanted to crawl into a hole where your feelings couldn’t touch you. Stupid, irrational romantic feelings for a man who could never love you back. 

Downstairs, everything was covered in a heavy blanket of awkwardness. Peña stood still, looking at the place where you’d been standing, unable to erase the image of you crying from his brain. The woman adjusted her clothes, impatient for the two Americans to move on so she could get back to business. 

“Javi…” She bit her lip. 

“Sal.” He said, voice hollow. 

“Qué?” She straightened, offended. 

“Sal.” He said more firmly, pointing to the door. “Ahora!” 

“Gilipollas.” She huffed, grabbing her purse from the floor and walking out. 

Murphy sighed. “Jesus, Peña.” 

“ _I know._ ” 

“Do you?” Connie challenged. “You clearly don’t know what you want or how to fix this. Do you have feelings for her?” 

“Yeah, I do.” 

“Do you want to be with her?” 

Peña paused, searching his emotions. After a moment, he set his jaw and nodded. 

Connie crossed her arms. “Then you need to prove it. Make it up to her.” 

“How?” 

“You gotta figure that one out on your own, partner.” Murphy said, smiling. 

~

For the first time in almost twenty years, Javier Peña had no idea what he was doing. When chasing traffickers and toppling cartels, there was a certain logic, precise steps he followed; seducing a woman was second nature at this point. But repairing a genuine emotional connection? Being vulnerable and making a romantic commitment? Peña was decidedly out of his depth with this one. He decided to follow his instincts and do what he did best: flirt. 

You sat at your desk, sipping a cup of tea while you sorted through piles of notes from the CIA wire-taps, looking for a lead. He sauntered over, shirt unbuttoned down to the middle of his chest and sunglasses tucked against the fabric–cool as can be. Peña perched on the corner of your desk and lit a cigarette. He took a long drag, waiting for you to look up. 

You didn’t. 

He refused to let it deter him. “Has anyone told you that you look especially beautiful today, Y/N?” 

Scribbling a note on the corner of a file, you continued to ignore him. 

“You know,” He wiped his hands on his pants, “I’ve always thought you’re beautiful.” 

A bubble of hope expanded in his chest as you finally looked up. 

“Don’t lie to me, Javi.” You said. “Don’t even speak to me.” 

The bubble burst. You stood up and walked away before he could see you cry again. 

“ _Fuck_.” 

“What the hell am I supposed to do, Murphy? She won’t talk to me. She won’t even let me talk to her.” Peña ran a hand through his hair. 

Rain tapped against the roof of the car outside. Murphy took a long sip from his can of beer, considering his answer. 

“I think you should listen to her.” Murphy said. 

“Are you deaf? I just told you she’s not talking to me.” 

“I know that, asshole.” Murphy rolled his eyes. “I mean do what she says, but find a way to work around it. She doesn’t want to hear your voice, so talk with your actions.” 

“Shit.” Peña sat back, looking out at the rainy twilight. 

Murphy was right. Peña realized that he had to play this smart, rather than confident. He began thinking about it like a case. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that getting you back wasn’t all that different from trying to get Escobar. Start small, lay the groundwork, and then go in. Peña began by following your request. He worked quietly a few feet away from you. He never addressed you directly. 

The actions he took _indirectly_ were the key to his success. Peña took a step back, letting you shine where he usually dominated. Your friendship was one between peers, but you’d always taken a more supportive role given his assertive personality. Now, however, he was actively putting your needs and desires ahead of his own. 

“Peña, I want you and Murphy in Cartagena with Carrillo. Observational capacity only. L/N, you’ll be on the plane with Agent Horitz monitoring calls.” 

“If I may, Ambassador,” Peña interjected, “I think Agent L/N should be on the ground in Cartagena.” 

“And why is that, Peña?” 

“She has just as much field training and experience as either one of us, and frankly ma’am, she’s a better shot.” 

“I’m not sure that matters for an _observational_ assignment,” the ambassador raised an eyebrow, “But I’ll allow it. Peña, you’ll take her place on the plane.” 

You stared at Peña in utter surprise and a healthy amount of gratitude. He met your gaze for a moment. He nodded in acknowledgement before turning his focus back to the conversation at hand. 

Yes, this had been part of his plan, and yes he was starting to regain your trust. But it also felt really good. He hadn’t realized how often he and Murphy were chosen over you to shadow Carrillo, meet with informants, and countless other parts of the job he considered the most fun. You were almost always left at the office with the paperwork and the research. You deserved more. 

Peña began to understand, with more than a little shame, how often he overlooked your value. Now that he was actually listening, not just hearing your words while he planned what to say next, he realized how fucking smart you really were. You found new leads faster than he could keep up with. You could strategize better than half the military personnel in the embassy. And you did it all without making anyone else feel overshadowed. You were a damn good DEA agent, and an even better human being. Peña needed you to know it. 

You’d relaxed into your new silent dynamic, buoyed by the newfound respect and attention. You stopped leaving rooms as soon as he entered. He even felt you looking at him more often from across the office, always averting your gaze when he looked up. 

But you still weren’t talking to him. And so began the next step. 

You came in, early as usual, but stopped short at your desk. A folded note sat in the old wood. You picked it up, unfolding the torn piece of notebook paper. 

_“Do you remember when Major Wysession was giving a brief on communists a few months ago? He was really getting into it, yelling, waving his arms, a real show. At the end you raised your hand like a teacher’s pet and said ‘You have a piece of spinach in your teeth, sir.’ I laughed so hard I almost pissed myself. I’ve been thinking about that a lot lately, not sure why. But it makes me laugh, anyway.”_

_– J”_

You smiled, chuckling slightly at the memory. Yearning twisted across your chest and for a moment you missed him so much it hurt.

Peña walked into the office with a steaming mug of black coffee. He faltered slightly when he saw you holding the note. You opened your mouth to say...something, when you noticed the shirt he was wearing. Deep purple, short sleeves, unbuttoned too far. He’d been wearing it the night you walked in on him with the woman. 

You shut your mouth. You sat down at your desk, wordlessly folding the note and tucking it away in the top drawer of your desk. Peña watched for a moment, expression drawn. Eventually, he took a deep breath and got back to work. 

There was another note on your desk the next morning. 

_“For a minute there, I thought you were going to talk to me yesterday. I know, how stupid of me. I did something terrible to you. Actually, several things. Anyway, I’m going to wait however long it takes for you to talk to me again. I’ll wait forever if I have to. Forever for you is okay with me._

_– J”_

He was already there when you read that one, so you had to put it calmly away and start working, hoping desperately that he didn’t notice you were about to cry. 

He did. 

The notes kept coming. And coming. Often more than once a day. You’d get up for a meeting or a cup of tea, and when you came back one would be waiting for you. 

_“If you started drinking coffee, you wouldn’t drink so much tea all the time and then you wouldn’t have to pee so often. I’m just saying.”_

_“Those are my favorite earrings of yours. They’re not flashy, but they’re elegant. Just like you.”_

_“Murphy is driving me crazy with all his knuckle cracking. How can you just sit there so calmly? I'm ready to strangle him right here, right now.”_

_“I called my dad last night. I told him about you. He said I deserved more than just the silent treatment. But I probably shouldn’t be telling you that.”_

Almost a month passed after your fight outside El Abrevadero when you got his last note. 

_“I wasn’t lying, by the way. I really have always thought you’re beautiful. I know you don’t believe me and that makes me more angry than I’ve ever been about anything. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my life, Y/N. You’re strong and you’re brave and you call me on my shit. Before I met you, I thought I could never have a real connection with a woman outside of sex. I thought I’d never open up again. But you...you fucking changed everything. And it scared the shit out of me, how much I care about you. I ran into the bar because when I pictured that narco with his hands all over you, I just snapped. I couldn’t stand the idea of you being with someone that wasn’t me. And I know I shouldn’t have taken Isabelle home with me that night. I regret that every fucking day, believe me. I was confused and scared. I’m not anymore. I’ve never been more certain of anything, actually. I love you, Y/N._

_– J_

_P.S._

_You don’t have to say it back. You don’t have to say anything at all.”_

You stood up so fast your chair tipped backwards onto the floor. You rushed from the office, searching desperately. Finally, you ran into Murphy. 

“Woah! You okay?” He asked, taking in the wild look in your eye. 

“Where’s Peña?” 

“He just left for the night.” 

You were already running back down the hall, grabbing your bag off the desk. Murphy shook his head, smiling. 

“Fucking took you two long enough.” 

~

Someone was banging on his front door. Peña set his glass of whiskey down, getting up from his beat-up leather couch. He grabbed his gun from the table and moved slowly towards the door. He looked through the peephole, relaxing when he saw who it was. Peña opened the door, tucking the weapon into the waistband of his pants. 

You pushed past him, hugging your arms against your chest. He shut the door, turning to face you. 

“Hi.” You said. 

“Hi,” He said, uncertain. 

“Did you mean it?” You asked, heart pounding. 

“Of course.” 

You paced further into his apartment. You noticed the whiskey on the table. You sat down on the couch and downed the rest of it. He sat next to you. You stood up, pacing back across the carpet. 

“You love me?” You asked, searching his face. 

He stood up, taking slow steps toward you until the distance between your bodies was reduced to only a few inches. 

“Hago, mi amor.” He said, voice low. 

You felt like you were melting. You put your hands on his chest, half for support and half because you’d been dying to touch him for weeks. 

“If we’re going to do this, you have to promise me I’ll be the only one. I know you, Javier and I don’t think I could handle…” 

He touched you under the chin gently, making you look up at him. 

“You are more than enough for me.” He said, “I promise.” 

“Javi, you–” Your voice shook slightly. “You’re the only one. You have been for a very long time. And I…” 

“You what, mi amor?” He smiled softly. 

One of his hands fell to your waist while the other slid into your hair, holding the back of your head. He leaned in, studying every inch of your face. You felt like you might explode. 

So you kissed him. 

He pulled you closer, kissing you back with enough fervor to make your mind go blank and your knees weak. He kissed you until your lips were swollen and your head felt light and fuzzy. 

“I love you.” You said. 

He smiled, kissing you again. He picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. You let him carry you towards the bedroom, kissing his nose, his jaw, and any patch of delicious olive skin you could reach. 

“Knew it.” He smirked, dropping you onto the mattress. 

You slapped him lightly on the chest, grinning. “Shut up.” 

“Never again.” He promised, crawling on top of you. “Never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> The conclusion will be out next week!


End file.
